Hoodude Voodoo
Hoodude Voodoo is a teenage voodoo doll and one of the supporting characters in Monster High. Portrayers Cam Clarke voices him in English. Character Personality Hoodude is a kind soul, but with a penchant for melodrama. His main concern in life is being loved by Frankie, but he pursues it passively rather than actively. As a voodoo doll, he doesn't experience physical pain and seems oblivious to it, as such harm done to him is instead felt by any monster near him or is felt by the owner of any item he is holding at the time of being harmed. Hoodude is often clumsy but also always ready to help out, especially people he recognizes his own troubles in. He enjoys to engage in poetry and writing. Appearance Hoodude is a walking ragdoll, with a mostly grey skin with patches of various hues of blue, with visible stiches. Blue felt strands hair and a black nose, Hoodude also sports a mouth with stiches connecting the lips (which still allow him to talk) and two differently colored button eyes, just like his creator Frankie Stein. Additionally he has various nails sticking out from his body. Abilities Hoodude, a voodoo doll, has many biological abilities, adquired the day of his creation. *'Voodoo:' Like a voodoo doll, when Hoodoo is hurt, whoever is close to him or whose stuff he is holding will feel the pain for him, and suffer the respective consequences. Usually this effects create a little spark around the zone affected, possibly a callback to his creator. *'Pain Inability:' Hoodude is inable to feel pain and is very hardly damaged, as he has been through several deadly situations without a scratch. Relationships Family As a simulacrum, Hoodude does not have family in the same way natural creatures have. He and his creator, Frankie Stein, do not view each other as family, though Frankie's parents do believe themselves to have responsibility for Hoodude's well-being. For a short while, Hoodude lived with the Steins, but Frankie's parents eventually needed him out of the house for Frankie's sake. Mr. Stein arranged for Hoodude to live with Ms. Kindergrubber. Kindergrubber already had another adoptee of sorts, Robecca Steam, but it is unknown how Hoodude views her. Friends Despite that Heath Burns is a pain-magnet and Hoodude is just the same - only he passes on pain to others near him - Hoodude and Heath hang out occasionally and are on good terms with each other. This can be seen in webisodes such as "Zom-Beach Party" and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Hoodude is good friends with Scarah Screams, who has a locker near his. Scarah likes Hoodude because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. Romance Hoodude was made especifically to act as Frankie's boyfriend, and only to be so, and was incredibly scarred when he learned she did not have feelings for him, considering he had failed his sole purpose, the main cause of his miserable and gloomy personality. However, most recently, he has overcame the rejection and has became more happy and rather oblivious to anything else around him. Category:Male Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Creation Category:Contradictory Category:In Love Category:Comic Relief